How Did We Get Here
by Sayan Krillin
Summary: Krillin is trying to figure out exactly how everything got where it is. Your welcome to come along as he reminices about the past. ( This story does have some fan based story editing, this is going on while the story is being made only. You get to pick how it proceeds. Enjoy) Hiatus
1. How did we get here: preview

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything, I wish I did, but a kid can dream**

 ** _PREVIEW_**

 **Krillin**

How, just,how. How did i get this beautiful woman next to me. How did

I convince this woman that could kil me with a flick of her wrist to be the love of my life. This may be the happiest time of my life, but it is also so confusing rigt now. I mean, did anyone really expect me to be able to get the most beautiful person in the world, no, the universe to be my love.

Wait, let me explain what is going on right now. I am laying in bed with my new wife, whom I just married a few hours ago. I should be sleeping, but I just cant look away from her peaceful face. she is so rarely this relaxed. I have only ever seen her this relaxed when we are either alone or she is sleeping. Usually she has a face that either look like she couldnt care less about the world, or she looks like she will rip out your spine and play jump rope with it. I just want to saver this moment. Because usually it is me that she is giving the death glare.

I still remember when she would have snapped my neck for being this close. Then again, she would of snapped anyones neck fo being with in a few feet of her. I still remember when Master Roshi tried to get a feelsy. I ended up having to fix a very Roshi sized hole in the wall. But at least he never actually touched her since then at least. Although, he still tries to see anything he can. It is a good think that we went somewhere else for the honeymoon. I bet you can bet whos idea THAT was.

But let me run through just exactly how I got here. Your welcome to come with me to figure this all out. Shit, I think she is waking up.

 **AUTHOR** **: Well, this is the preview. I thougt that I would go ahead and give this, so that anyone waiting for me to finish fixing the rest of this mess. If anyone has any advise or simply wants to give a review, I would apreciate it.**

 **Spechial thanks to SeththeGreat ( hope it is spelled that right).**


	2. After Cell

**Disclaimer: I own only my own ideas. So no touchy touchy on the story without my sayso. Or just buy it, only a whole compliment needed.(not really for sale)** ** _AFTER THE CELL GAMES_**

 **\--= next paragraph**

 **Krillin**

We had a feuneral for Goku. All of us attended, including Vegita and Future Trunks. Even though almost all of us wanted to cry, ( exept vegita, he said that all of this was pointless ) most refused to because they knew that he would have wanted us to have celebeated his life, not mourn it. When I say most didn't cry, I am not ashamed to say that I was not one of them. I had blamed myself for what happened. Gohan and Piccolo tried to assure me that it wasn't but I knew the truth. I had sacrificed my best friend, no, my brother, for a girl who probably never even cared who I was.

\--

After the feuneral, we all had a meal at Goku and ChiChi's house. We all tried to not let ChiChi cook but she refused to stop, just compramising and letting a few people help her. She said that it helped her ease through all of it. I couldnt help but notice some dirty looks she was sending me. I couldnt blame her, she was probably blaming me just as much as I was. I left soon after that. Gohan tried to stop me but nothing he said could sway me as I made my way to Roshi's small island. As soon as I got there, I went directly to my room at the top of the stairs.

\--

A few weeks went by rather quickly without me noticing. ChiChi had anounsed a few days ago that she was pregnant with another child. Bulma thinks that she got pregnant right before the cell games. I spent most of it either staying in my room or just sitting on the beach staring into nothingness. ChiChi had anounsed that dhe was pregnant with another child. Bulma thinks that she got pregnant right before the cell games. I had started to grow a short, but very noticable, bit of hair on top of my head, barely more than just fuzz. Right about now is usually when I am sitting on the edge of the surf at the side of the house with the boulders ( which is where I am ), trying to not think about the lose of a brother or the girl who made me make thay decision.

\--

I notice my old master start to walk towards me. I know he worries for me, he has never been the really emotional helper so he has no idea what to do with me. "Hey there Krillin, wana come with me into town? Im gonna get some food and some NEW magazines!" Roshi yells as he throws his capsul, containing his air car, towards the empty space at the front of the house.

\--

"Nah, Im good. I think I will stay here" krillin said back, barely more than a whisper. I have been talking so little that my voice has become a bit hoarse with time.

 **Narrator**

\--

Master Roshi was worried about krillin, more than the little man new. Since Oolong had moved out about two weeks ago, he had been krillins only other contact. Gohan had called to see if he could come over but krillin had told him to stay at home. When Gohan had persisted, Krillin just yelled at him that he didnt want to see him before hanging up. Roshi still didnt understand that part. Gohan hadnt called much since then. Roshi guessed he was simply to hurt by what krillin said, that or ChiChi was. Roshi couldnt blame either of them though, Krillon had been overly blunt and agressive when it came to them.

\--

'How am I going to get him to stop sulking and move on? He has been this way for far to long.' Roshi thought to himself. He knew that krillin was going through something that noone should have to go through, expecially someone who had so much life. Roshi thought of the small man as his son. Hell, he had considered Goku his son as well. He didnt want to see him in any pain. He just had no experience in this area.

\--

As Roshi goes to get in the car, he looks back at Krillin before looking at the horizon.

\--

"Looks like it might rain later, you might want to get inside soon if you dont want to get wet." Roshi tried to warn Krillin, hoping that he wouldnt stay there. Krillin had stayed in the rain the past few times.

\--

"Yea, I see it, ill head in here in a sec." Krillin said with a detached and hollow voice.

\--

Roshi shook his head and got in the car, getting ready to take off. As he Flies a little ways away, he decides to pay Gohan and ChiChi a little visit. 'Maybe I can convince them to come over, that should cheer him up a little. I know krillin adores Gohan, even if they have become a little distant. Maybe I can fix that at least, or at the very least try.' Roshi thinks, trying to think of anything to help.

\--

As Roshi flies away, krillin is trying forget the thought of a certain blue eye android out of his mind. 'Why didnt I press that damn button? _You know why you idoit. The second she gave you a little kiss on the cheek, she had you wrapped around her little finger_.'

\--

Unable to stand arguing with himself any more, Krillin flies up into the air and heads toward the islands where it all started, and where he ended it all. 'Maybe, just maybe, I will find some closure here.'

\--

As he touches down, he can still see where cell and the others had fought. There was still huge cracks and holes and boulders lying everywhere, covering almost everything. As he is walking aroung, He decides that he should probably see if the remote is lieing here still. After a little while, he finally finds the pieces of the remote. When he starys picking up the parts, he remembers the look on her eyes when she sees the remote on the ground. The fear in those eyes, and the confusion after he destroys it. 'Thats why I couldnt do It' he realises suddenly, 'I couldnt do it because of how human that look was. Nothing trully evil can ever show such raw emotion.'

\--

'But that is no excuse. Because you didnt want to do thw dirty work, there is now a widow and a fatherless child and another one that will never even meet the man. I should have been willing to put their happiness first. After all they had done for me, why couldnt I do that one thing?'

\--

Suddenly I hear a voice right behind me. A voice that I had been trying to forget for a little while now.

\--

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

\--

Krillin knew that voice. 'No, there is no way, what is she doing here!? How the hell did she fet right behind me?' All of this ran through Kriliin's head in a split secand. Slowly, he turned his head around, and there stood Android 18, looking more tired than last he had seen her on Kami's lookout, but just as beautiful. But her cloths looked very wornout with a few tares running through them. She seemed to be barely on her feet, but was trying to hide it. And for some reason, she was pissed at him.

\--

 **AUTHOR: Well, here is the first redo. I hope this one is a little bit better. I know it doesnt have alot different from before but I fixed all of the grammar problem** **s( that I know are wrong at least). If you have any advise or notice any mistakes, please let me know and I will work on it as soon as possible. The next one should be up in the next dew days. Maybe. Hopefully. Ehh, I might.**


	3. 18's time after

**Disclaimer: -Gathers dragon balls.- "Shenron, I wish to own the dragon ball series!"I yell. "Hell no. " Shenron speaks.**

 **"Well poop."** **Worth a shot**

\--

\--=paragraph change

\--

 **Eighteen**

It has been three days since I left that place in the sky. What a weird place. It is hard to believe that they summoned a dragon into the sky. And why did that guy have to go and make a wish like that. Why did he wish away the bomb? To late to find out know. He is an idiot anyway. To think that seventeen and I are a couple? Yuck!

\--

I have been looking for my brother Seventeen this entire time, with no luck I might add. This is way to frustrating. I am currently standing at Dr. Gero's old lab area, or what is left of it. That idiot with the purple hair had to blow it up. Now I have no way of tracking Seventeen. So far I have been just been randomly looking anywhere and everywhere.

\--

"This is pointless" I said outloud, causing a slight eco. I couldnt keep doing this, I was starting to become to weak to even fly. I may be an android( well, tecinically, im a cyborg, whatever), but I still need to sleep every know and then in order to restock my energy supplies. Really, the only difference between any other living being is that I dont get tired from working. I only loose power over time, not to movement of any kind. Plus I have better control of it. That being said, my stocks were running on empty.

\--

I took off in a random direction to find a safe place to sleep for the night. Well, as safe as possible, but at least one good thing about Dr. Gero's experimence is that I dont really need to worry about animals. Im in some sort of mountain area when I see something that peaks my interest. _'Wait,what is that?'_ I think as I try to get a closer look. ' _I better not make much noise though.'_

\--

As I get close, I see that it is some sort of gathering. Creeping a little bit closer, I start to recognize the people here. There is the one called Tien, there is Piccolo, and there is the one known as Goku's wife, ChiChi, I believe her name is, even Vegita, though he looks like he is ready to kill. I still remember what they were able to do to Cell before he reached his perfect form. Tien expectially, he is probably the weakest one off all the actual fighters here and he was able to hold Cell off for quite some time. What are they doing here? Everyone is in a somber mood. Wait, what are they looking at? I creep a little closer, paying attention not to be seen or make a sound.

\--

As I get a closer look, I see that they are looking at a stone with writing on it, is that a grave stone? I try to read what is written on it, barely able to see it with my enhanced vision.

\--

 **HERE LIES THE MEMORY OF**

 **GOKU**

 **A BELOVE HUSBAND, FATHER, AND FRIEND**

 **THE PROTECTOR OF EARTH**

 **THOUGH HE GAVE HIS LIFE FOR US**

 **HE WAS THE JOY THAT ALWAYS BROUGHT US A SMILE**

 **MAY HE BE REMEMBERED FOR ETERNITY**

 **FOR HE WILL ALWAYS BE REMEMBERED IN OUR HEARTS**

\--

So they are having a feuneral for their lost friend. The very guy who I had tried to kill. What had happened to him? Well oviously he had died, but how? I had better make myself scarce before they see me. I am more than likely the last person they want to see.

\--

As I am backing away, I look at the people around and see that eveyone is smiling, are they happy about this? Arent they his friiends? I try to listen in and hear that they are telling stories about him. _'Oh, thats it. they are reliving fond memories about him._ ' How interesting. As I am listening, some of them start telling about how they first met him, and judging by what I hear, they did not meat on friendly terms. ' _So most of them were originaly enemies, very percurliar.'_ I think to myself.

\--

As I am looking around, I notice that a certain shorty is not with the group, but that makes no sense. He must be here somewhere. _'Did something happen to him after? Oh no.'_ wait, why am I so woried about it. I barely know him.

\--

I start looking and sure enough, there he is a little ways off. I creep to him, wondering why he is by himself. As I get closer, I see that his sholders ar ever so slightly shaking. _'Is he crying?'_ That must be why he is not with the others, they are smiling while he is crying. Then is he by himself becaused he is ashamed?

\--

I suddenly fell like I am Imposing on something private and make my way out, making sure that I am not spotted. When I am a little ways away, I reflect on what I saw. I think about what the little man was doing, I believe his name was Krillin, he looked so sad and defeated. Like there was nothing left to live for. I start to feel weird, like I need to be there for him. _'No, why would I feel like that? I have no reason too.'_ Then another voice starts to tell me that maybe it wouldnt have been so bad to be there for him. To be able to hold him and say thay everything would work out in the end.

\--

Well, it dont matter know, I need to find a place to rest for the night. I look around and spot a little cabin set deep into the woods. I set down at the door, careful not to make a noise, less there be someone inside. I take a look inside, didnt look like anyone was home, there was dust on everything. Opening the door, I take a closer look, it apears to be an abandoned hunting lodge. It had a main room, that included the kitchen and livingroom, and bedroom all in the same area. I look around and notice that this place only has an outhouse as the bathroom. Yea, we are going to have to fix that, there is no way im going in there. the only furniture is a table, and an old bed.

\--

"This will do for now, but not for long."

\--

 ** _ONE WEEK LATER_**

\--

Where the hell is that bastard, I have been searching almost non stop, barely eating and sleeping, and have found apsolutely nothing. I am currently flying over a city, trying to see if maybe Seventeen went into hidding here, though it is unlikely, taking into consideration how much he hates humans, though I dont know why. Not all of them can be bad, at least some of them seem honorable. I start to look closer at the people walking around below, oblivious of the torture and possibilities that this world holds. _'Maybe one day I will be able to walk around them without being the villan.'_

\--

 **Narrator**

\--

Vegita is sitting outside of his house, irritated. He has jusy broken the gravity room again and recieved an extra long yelling contest with bulma. _'Why wont that woman just build that room fit for a prince and end this rediculous squable? She should know that the most powerful being every needs a challenge, and to need a challenge, I would need an environment that could handle it.'_ Vegita grumbles to himself. He needs a way to vent some of his frustration. Then he see someone flying right past his house.

\--

' _WHAT, the Android, what is she doing here? No matter, this will be perfect for me to not only cool down, but to also get revenge on the robot!_ _She is going to regret ever messing with me!'_

\--

Vegita quickly takes off after the android, hopeing to take her by suprise. Not ever even wondering why she was here.

\--

 **Eighteen**

\--

As I leave the city and stat to make my way back home, my mind slowly drifts back to Krillin and how sad he looked.

\--

' _I still remember how brave he was when we were on that highway. he knew that he couldnt win, and yet he never backed down. Shure, he was shaking horribly but he never ran away. Not even when I walked up to him and kissed his cheek, why did I do that?'_ Then my mind flashes to right before cell absorbed me, he had stood there with the power to kill me at his feet. He looked like he had made the desision of his life. Then he goes on about how I need to be running away before cell spots me, With a dead serious face, Then, when he sees that I wouldnt leave Android 16, he comes over and helps lift the large man up. When cell had spotted us, he had attacked without a second thought. Trying with all his might to beat the more powerful being. Why would he do that for no reason, what had promted him to risk his life in a fight he knew for a fact he couldnt win? It just made no sence. Unless... No, could it be possible that he has feeling for me? That cant be. Even if he did, there was no way she could feel anythkng back, she had no emotions. ' _Then why did you kiss him?'_

\--

All of this is running through my head when suddenly I am slammed by a hit to the back into the ground. I jump up to see that Vegita is floating above me with an arrogant smirk on his face. ' _Why must I have such luck? I definetly dont want to fight right now.'_

\--

"Well, well, well, if it isnt the blond robot with a death wish, what brings you to this fine city. No that it is a fine city. Just where this portion of this pathetic race resides." Vegita yells with all the joy possible in his voice.

\--

"What do you want Vegita, I have no time to mess with you."

\--

"Oh, so you think you are so much better than the prince of all sayians? HA! You should feel privileged to be able to fight me. Im not the weakling I was the last time we fought, you wont win this time."

\--

There is no way this will turn out well. I still remember seeing Vegita fight Cell, and there is no way that I have a chance of beating him in a fair fight, and he knows this. ' _I need to think of a way to run witbout risking him following me'_. Come on, come on, what can I do. _'Thats it!'_ This should buy me enough time to get away. I slowly make my way up to him careful not to make him think that I am is attacking. When im right in front of him, I do something that comepletely throws him off.

\--

"Hey Vegita, have you seen 17, he has been missing lately and I could use a hand. By the way, how does your hair stay up like that? I bet you did that to it so that so you would look taller."

\--

This works perfectly, he was not expecting me to be so friendly and strait forward at all, it completely baffles him. While he is distracted, I pull a fast one and poke him right in the eyes. I know, childs play but I just need to incapasitate him long enough to get away. But the jab causes Vegita to cover his eyes with his hands, yelling a very colorful strand of words. _'Perfect, I better not waste any time, lets get the fuck out of here._ '

\--

I blast off as fast as I can, careful, not to leave any trace of what direction that I went, but just to be safe, lets no fly directly home just yet.

\--

 ** _TWO WEEKS LATER_**

\--

Im sitting in the cabin mad at everything. I have just got back from looking for 17. If I didnt know any better, I would say that he is trying not to be found. _'Or he is...'_ No, I wont think like that, there is no way that he is ... NO!

\--

Slowly, my mind starys to drift to a certain Q-ball. _'Why cant I get him out of my head, he is not that even good looking!'_ If only he hadnt broken that stupid remote. _' Well you kissed him.'_ He is also a weakling. ' _He still stood up to cell for you.'_ Well for all the good it did, I was still absorbed by Cell on that...

\--

Thats it! I never checked those islands! Of course 17 would be on one of those islands! That was the last place that we had seen each other, why didnt I check there sooner? ' _Because that place brought up things thay were either scary or confusing for you?'_ Shut up.

\--

 ** _GIVE OR TAKE A FEW HOURS_**

\--

Well, I have checked all but one island, and still no sign of 17. _'Do I really have to check that island?'_ I had been avoiding the ones where I had been absorbed, for oviouse reasons. ' _Well, here goes nothing.'_

\--

I make my way down to the island and look around, and of course, no sign of 17. ' _Crap, looks like noone has been here since I was absorbed here.'_ As I keep looking around, I notice a figure coming toward the island. I quickly get behind a group of bolders. ' _Didnt Vegita make these? Or was it Cell? Nevermind.'_

\--

As the figure lands, I notice that it is Krillin. ' _Holy shit, what the fuck is HE doing here!?'_ I watch closely as he walks around the island for a short bit before stoping and bending over to pick something up. I take a closer look and see that it is the broken remote. _'What is he going to do with that? Is it the only reason he is here?'_ Is he planing to make another one? No, he wouldnt do that, would he? No. Yes. Maybe.

\--

You know what, fuck this, im going to just ask him.

\--

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

 **AUTHOR:** **Well here is the next one. I tried to give a little more background in this one at least. Please give a review, good or bad.**


	4. Reconnecting

**Disclaimer: "Mr. PoPo, may I own dragon ball?" "No maggot." "What about the quotes?" "The fuck you say?" "Im sorry my lord, I wont ask again."**

 **Narrator**

\--

As Master Roshi pulls in to land at his old student's house, he sees a little boy come running out of the round building. ' _Wow, that kid is not even a tenth of my age, and yet he could hug me and split me in two. Then again, so could his old man, not to mention the mother.'_ Roshi contemplates as he returnes his aircar to its capsul. Making sure to not land on anything important.

\--

"Master Roshi, what brings you here today?" Gohan says as he runs up to his fathers mentor. It had been so long since they had had time to talk, face to face.

\--

"Nothing much Gohan, just wanted to stop by and see you and your mother, and see how you are doing." 'W _ow, when did he get so tall? It has only been a few weeks!'_ Roshi will never stop being amazed at how these young men keep growing up so fast, Gohan must have grown at least four inches( 10.16 centimeters)! Then agian, if he eats anything likes his father, it's not very surprising.

\--

"Hey Master Roshi, how have you been? It is good to see you. I was just finishing up dinner if you want to stay over for it." ChiChi says as she walks out to greet the old man. All the while, taking measures to make sure that the pervert does not try anything.

\--

' _Hold up for a damn second!'_ "Free food? Hell yea. Wait,ChiChi, are you pregnant!? Holy shit! When did this happen?" Master Roshi is estatic to see that she is slightly showing the first few stages of pregnancy. And is expecially happy to see that she is still look as fine as ever. ' _Wait, shit, what if she is not pregnant. Better get ready to run as fast as I can! I know exactly the concequinces of getting this wrong.'_

\--

" Watch your language around Gohan! But yes, I am pregnant." ChiChi goes a little misty eyed at the thought, but quickly blinks it away before continuing. "It will be amazing to have another part of Goku aroind, even if the little one never gets to meet their amazing father." Gohan goes over to give his mother a conforting hug. ChiChi wraps her arms around her first born, trying even harder not to cry.

\--

"Uh, mom, cant breath, need oxygen!" It would seem that Gohan had to experience the death grip of ChiChi, agian.

\--

" Oh, sorry Gohan. Well, any way, you better get back up and finish your homework before dinner." Gohan just nods his head before continuing inside of the house. ' _She is goong to make that poor boy's head explode with knowledge.'_ Roshi contemplates to himself. ChiChi lead him inside and goes to check on the food.

\--

"Say, ChiChi, how is it that Goku is going to have two children and yet has never kissed you?" Roshi asks, hopping to finally be able to get an answer to a very confusing question that had been circulating among their friends.

\--

"Oh, he knew how to do that and so much more." ChiChi mumbles to herself.

\--

"What was that?"

\--

"I said, did you know that if you combine you and Piccolo, you get a yoshi?" ChiChi says sarcastically over her shoulder. This causes Master Roshi to role his eyes. _'When are they going to drop that. Goku mentioned that years ago and it is still going around._ '

\--

Deciding to changed the subject, Roshi says," So I wanted to talk to you about Krillin. He is not doong so good."

\--

ChiChi grew a very pained expretion on her face. "Im sorry Master Roshi, but we cant see Krillin. Gohan needed him and he refused to be there for him. And he is just to much of a reminder for me to handle so soon after Goku's death. I-I just cant handle it right now, and I wont risk Gohan."

\--

"ChiChi, I get what you are going through, we all miss him. But Krillin is in a very bad place right now. He need all of the help he can get. If not, I dont know what is goong to happen to him."

\--

ChiChi thinks this over for a few minutes befor responding," Ok, I will think this over, but if we do decide to go, I dont know if it will be any time soon."

\--

Master Roshi knows this is the best he is going to get right now and just nods his head. So he looks outside and ses that it has started to rain pretty hard. "Uh oh, this isnt good."

\--

"What is it, is something wrong?" ChiChi says with a worried voice.

\--

"Well, its just that, if it is raining this hard here, then odds are that there is a huge storm either about to, or is already, going to hit my house here soon. This isnt good. Krillon is all by himself right now, and I dont think I will be able to get home in this." Master Roshi says, becoming more and more worried the more he talks.

\--

ChiChi then goes and tries to call Krillin to warn him, only to get the ringtone." He is not answering, I dont think we will be able to warn him right now. I guess there is nothing we can do. You are welcome to stay the night." This causes Roshi to blush slightly and get a big grin on his face." Dont even think about it, you pervert. You will be staying in the spare room, let me go set it set up, dont try anything."

\--

Master Roshi decides to go and talk to Gohan while he is waiting. As he is walking, he hears someone crying. He enters Gohan's room and sees that it is the young warrior. "Gohan what is it? Are you alright?"

\--

Gohan wirls around and sees that he is no longer alone. He quickly whipes his eyes and smiles. "It is nothing, Master Roshi."

\--

"Come on son, you can talk to me."

\--

Gohan looks down and says with a sad voice, "I just miss my dad, I know he wasnt here a whole lot but I still miss him."

\--

" I know little one, but you know, he is still probably watching us from up above. He never left us. He is simply waiting for us on the other side. Probably with king Kai right now. Though he is probably training and not just sitting around."

\--

This causes Gohan to smile slightly. He knew the old master was right, Goku would wait for eternity for the ones he cares for, and train the entire time.

\--

"Master Roshi! Gohan! Dinner is ready, you better hurry up or it will get cold!" ChiChi yells from the other side of the small house. Gohan is quickly running into the kitchen. As Roshi slowly walks over, he thinks to himself, ' _Goku, I hope you are watching over us. We could use a hand here.'_ Then another thought hits Roshi. ' _I hope krillin is ready for the storm that is going to come, whether it be one with rain or tears.'_

\--

 **AUTHOR:** **Here is the next one. I know this took awhile to put up( actually, I have no idea if it has been awhile or not, to much school!) but I hope it is worth the wait. Please review or leave some advise for me.** **If anyone has any recomendations for the story, I welcome the information. Thank you**


	5. The Storm's Edge

**Disclaimer: "Yes, I finally own dragon ball series! I AM UNSTOPABLE!"**

 **Wakes up. "Damn it, not again."**

\--

 **Krillin**

\--

' _Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT! What the hell is she doing here!?'_ I slowly curse at myself. What are the odds that she would also be here? What should I do, what should I do? As I am thinking about the situation, she slowly starts walking towards me. Damn, I am terrified out of my mind, and yet I still watch with amazement of the beauty and grace she holds. Uh oh, I think she caught me staring, because she suddenly stops and tilts he head at me.

\--

"What the hell are you staring at, little man?" Damn, she is definitly pissed. I better start talking and stop gawking.

\--

"N-nothing, I just noticed that you were a little tired, t-that is all!" Well, that isnt a complete lie. I had noticed that she did seem a bit tired, if only a little.

\--

"Ok then. Let me repeat my previous question, what the fuck are you doing here?" If looks could kill, I would currently be talking to Goku right about now.

\--

"W-well, I was just passing by and thought that I didnt want to keep the littler lying about. I didnt want to put any animals in danger because of my own laziness, y-ya know?" That sounded stupid even to my ears. I look down and scratch the back of my head. His isnt going to be good.

\--

"Do you really expect me to believe that. I mean, I know that you are a bit of a softy, just from what I have seen, but that sounds like a very bat excuse. Now, tell me what the fuck you are doing with those pieces right now!" The entire time she is talking, she is forming small energy balls in both of her hands. This is definitly not what I wanted. There is no way that I can win an out right fight with her, even at my top condition. Which I am definitly not, thanks to all this time not training. That was stupid of me to do. Yay, go me.

\--

"Ok, the truth is that I have no idea what I am doing here. I just flew here, walked around and started picking up the pieces. But I did mean it when I said that I didnt want any animals to get hurt from the shards though." Hearing what it is that I have to say, she suddenly kicks me all the way to the edge of the island. ' _What the hell was that for?'_ Damn it, that hurt like hell!

\--

"I SAID TELL ME THE TRUTH!" What is her problem? Why cant she believe me? Wait, why is she here?

\--

"Look, im sorry if you live here now, for what ever reason, but I did not mean to intrude. And if the broken remote is of so much concern, then you can have it." I say this and throw the remaining pieces of the remote at her feet, all though, I did drop most of them when she kicked me. This seens to of taken her by suprise because she stops right were she is at and goes wide eye. Am I missing something here? What is going on?

\--

 **Eighteen**

\--

How dare that little shit lie to me. Lets give him a kick across the island. That should teach him a lesson in lieing. Maybe now he will tell me the truth. And to think that I thought that he was the sincere one of thier group. Just goes to show that you cant trust anybody, no matter how sincere they seem. As he slowly starts to get up, I stalk towards him to get the truth, even if I have to beat him within an inch of his life. ' _What makes you so sure that he is lieing?'_ Because everyone lies to me at some point in their life, no matter who they are. ' _Maybe he is different. You wont know unless you give him a chance.'_ Damn it, why do I have to have so conflicting of feelings. I want to trust him, but can I risk being hurt again?

\--

"Look, im sorry if you live here now, for what ever reason, but I did not mean to intrude. And if the broken remote is of so much concern, then you can have it." This causes me to stop in my tracks. He just sounds so sincere and hurt. Not just physically, but emotionally. Did me not believing him hurt him that much? ' _Plus him offering you the pieces kind of throws out the idea that he needs them to remake the remote, or does it?'_

\--

" So you dont need the pieces to rebuild the remote?" That gets a very confused look from the little man. Welp, so much for THAT idea.

\--

"Wait, thats what this is about? No, I dont need the pieces for another. If I really needed another one, I could just ask Bulma for another one. Plus, that would be pointless, remember, I got rid of the bomb in you, so building it would not work anyway!"

\--

Oh, damn, now I feel like an idoit. Why didnt I think of that. ' _Because you were looking for any reason not to trust him, no matter what.'_ Bad excuse either way. At hearing this, I back away a little. "Im sorry, just automatically assumed the worst. I will just leave you to it then."

\--

 **Narrator**

\--

Her suddenly becoming so timid throws Krillin off for a sec. As Eighteen starts to take off, he runs up to her right before she gets the chance, grabbing her sleeve. "Wait, so do you live here. Im asking so that, if so, I wont intrude on you any more." This confuses Eighteen even more, noone had ever, in her memory, asked about whether they were intruding on her or not. Even Seventeen hadnt. It wasnt that he didnt care, he was simply a blunt kind of person. And Dr. Gero DEFINITLY didnt care if he intruded. Also, for the first time, Eighteen notices Krillin's poor and unrully state. His cloths are rinkled badly and he looks to have not been sleeping properly. Plus he looks to of lost about ten pounds(4.536 kg), has about an inch( about 2 centimeters ) worth of hair on top of his head. ' _Wasnt he naturally bald?'_ Eighteen thinks to herself. _'And me kicking hkm didnt help either.'_

\--

"No, I dont live here. You are welcome to come and go as you please. I dont care." Eighteen says, hoping that he will accept that answer and let her leave, before she feels like any bigger of an idiot.

\--

"W-well, if you want, you can come with me to my house if you want, n-not that I am forcing you or anything, not that I could force you, but it looks like it could rain." Krillin stampers out, hoping that she doesnt get mad and decide to kick him again. That did hurt, alot.

\--

This confuses Eiighteen even more. why would the person that had horribly beat up his friends and tried to kill another one, not to mention she just kicked across an island, want to help her? She looks up and sees that it is indeed about to rain. ' _Damn it. I hate getting wet.'_ 18 looks at the little man before responding," Alright, I go with you. But only until the rain passes." Eighteen says the last part with a serious face, looking Krillin right in the eyes.

\--

Despite the look Eighteen gave him, Krillin straightens up and gets a little smile on his face. "Alright, if you want, just follow me, it is not to far away. Im sure you remember it." Eighteen does indeed remember the little pink house, as well the old man that stayed in it as well. ' _I hope that pervert isnt home.'_ Eighteen simply nods her head at the little man. Krillin the proceed to jump in to the air, blasting off in the direction of his house. The entire time, the thought of the most beautiful woman following not to far behind.

\--

By the time they land, it has become late into the evening and a small stream of rain had started to fall on the pair. They both quickly rush into the house. "Im sorry Eighteen, let me go and get you a towel. just make yourself at home." Krillin then proceeds to rush up the steps. Eighteen takes a look around the house, noting several pictures hanging around the room. Most of which contain Krillin and the one that she had not to long ago planned on killing.

\--

As Eighteen is walking around, admiring the various pictures, Krillin walks down the steps and heads toward her, holding a tan fluffy towel. "Here, you can take a seat and dry off now." Eighteen mutters a quiet thanks before taking a seat, then proceeds to dry herself off. Krillin takes great care not to watch the attractive woman pat herself down. _'Dont look. Dont look. Dont look. DONT LOOK!'_

\--

"So..."

\--

"Hmm..."

\--

' _Wow this is awkward'_ Krillin mulls to himself. "It dont look like it will stop raining untile some time tomorrow, You are welcome to stay in the spare room if you want."

\--

Eighteen thinks this over for a second. She dont know why but she does not mind the idea of being closer to the small man. "I do have a place to live." She says this with some unintended ice to her voice.

\--

"W-well, I didnt mean that you were helpless. I only meant that I remember you saying that you hat getting wet. And if you dont love kn those islands than you would have to go through alot of the storm in order to get home." Eighteen is confused. This makes yet again today thay he has worried about her. The concept of someone worrying about her is just so alien to her, it just feels weird. Though, not in a bad way.

\--

"Fine, where is the spare room at?" Krillin jumps up and says for her to follow her up the stairs, taking her to the end of a short hallway. She notes that the hallway seems to consist of four doors. What seem to be a closet, a bathroom, and two bedrooms. As they walk by, Eighteen takes a peek into the other room and sees that it apears to be Krillins room.

\--

He takes notice of her curiosity and says, "Yea, that is my room, if you need me, just nock and call for me."They continue into the other room. Though the room is not overly small, it only concists of a twin sized bed, a small dresser, a closet and a full size mirror. Other than that, there is nothing else anywhere in the room. "Ok then, here it is. If you need anything, I will be in my room. Goodnight."

\--

As Krillin is walking off, Eighteen stops him and says, "Umm, I need some sleep cloths." This causes a slight blush to apear on his face. He quickly rushes to his room to find her something to wear. He looks around and finds a white shit that hangs to his knees and a pair of light blue shorts. _'I hope these will work.'_ He rushes to Eighteen and gives them to her.

As he is leaving the room again her hears her say in a timid voice, "Thank you Krillin. And sorry about the kick before."

\--

Krillin loved the sound of hearing her say his name and looks her in the eyes and says, "Any time Eighteen. Any time. Though I do owe you a kick now." Krillin saays with a small smile. Then proceeds to walks to his rooms and falls onto his bed bed with a crash. Eighteen quickly changes and slowly lifts the covers and crawls under the covers, listening to the storm outside.

\--

As they both are going to bed, the last though in both of their minds is of each other.

\--

 **AUTHOR: W** **ell here is the first chapter with any real changes happening. Hope it is any good. ( I had to google how to spell knee, how stupid it that? ) I have a few ideas on how to proceed from here. I will just let you decide.**

 **If you want option 1, review 1. If you want option 2, review 2.**

 **1) Bonding time**

 **2) Right into the drama**

 **I will wait about a week before tallying up the votes. 1 is just for more detail in the story, I know how some people like that. I dont mind writing more, so please give me your honest opinion. I will probably do this again in the future, just so you know. I just like the idea of the readers getting a say in how this happens.**

 **( I dont supose rhat anyone wants to pro** **of read this for me? That is my weak point witb writing and is always where I mess up and I could use a hand. Just asking.)**


	6. Block

So...Nobody said anything. Just for some clarification, I did that because I am stuck in a writers block. I have some stuff jotted down but I cant figure out how to do it. I will hold off on posting anything for now. sorry... I may do something else until I figure this out. As I said before in the past, I dont want to just write this to do it, I want to do a good job on it and give it my full effort.

dont hate me to much, the next one will be up, just not for a little while.


End file.
